This study will develop and pilot-test a brief telephone-delivered motivational enhancement intervention for substance abusing adults who are also perpetrators of intimate partner violence and are neither in treatment nor being adjudicated. The intervention is designed to promote voluntary self-referral to counseling. Submitted as a 3-year Stage Ib project under NIDA's Behavioral Therapies Development Program, the first year's aims will be to: (1) manualize the motivational enhancement intervention; (2) manualize participant recruitment mechanisms; (3) develop and pre-test intake, pre-treatment, process, and outcome measures concerning the hypothesized effects of the experimental intervention; (4) develop counselor training protocols; (5) develop measures of counselor competence; (6) develop measures of intervention fidelity; (7) develop measures of participant evaluation of the study's recruitment, assessment, and intervention components; and (8) work with individual "mock" clients to refine each component of the enrollment, assessment, and intervention protocols. In the second and third years, pilot testing of the experimental and comparison interventions will be conducted in a randomized controlled trial. Participants will be randomly assigned to receive either a single telephone-delivered MET session or mailed educational materials concerning intimate partner violence and substance abuse. Both interventions will be preceded by a telephone-administered assessment. Participants in both conditions subsequently will be offered the opportunity to attend an optional in-person "Learning About and Considering Counseling Options in the Community" session to be delivered by project staff in a 1-to-1 session. Attendance at this session will be one primary indicator of a successful outcome in the context of this early work on the intervention's feasibility and likely efficacy. Telephone-administered follow-up assessments at 1-week and 30 days will assess post-intervention change in pertinent attitudes, intentions, and behavior.